


Kiss Somebody

by ilikethequiet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: Caitlin is worried that her powers won’t let her get close to anyone, she decides to test them with someone she trusts.





	Kiss Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a long time, and first one in The Flash fandom. My only wish is that it sounds coherent to be honest. The fic title comes from the song of the same name by Morgan Evans.

"Cisco, kiss me."

Cisco, who had been sitting at the main console adding new additions to Wally's suit, broke his pencil in half and looked up at Caitlin. "Are you serious?" 

Things had been different since Caitlin had returned from her sabbatical, Cisco didn't want to admit it but he knew their closeness had been replaced by an odd sort of tension which was why her request for a kiss seemed so out of left field.

Caitlin stood and walked over to him, thinking it best to try and explain her request. "I'm afraid my ability is going to stop me from getting close to someone." In the time she was gone, Caitlin had managed to control many aspects of her powers, but when it came to her emotions they ran wild, as they had with the lab tech she was seeing in Keystone briefly. That night hadn't ended well. "I was thinking if I kissed someone I cared about maybe it wouldn't be such a problem." 

"And if it is a problem, I'm going to end up as a giant freezy pop." Still Caitlin was his best friend and she was here after months of radio silence; if she felt like she needed to do this in order for her to move on and be more comfortable with her powers then Cisco was happy to oblige. He jumped out his chair and faced her. "Now before we start, assure me that you aren't being controlled by any telepathic gorillas." That probably wasn't it but he had to be sure.

Caitlin gave him an annoyed look, did he really think the only way she would want to kiss him was if she was under mind control? "I promise, it's me." If she could do this with some success then it was one thing that got her closer to being her old self again. 

Cisco nodded, okay with that answer. "Alright but if it's bad you have to promise that you're not going to ice me in the spleen." He took a breath, was he really going to do this? Well, what were friends for? He took a breath and closed his eyes, placing a soft kiss on Caitlin's lips. 

At the moment of contact Caitlin could feel her senses going into overdrive, the need to protect herself using her ice powers were rising to the surface but something was stopping them from kicking in completely, Caitlin believed it to be the warmth from Cisco's lips. The scientist in her wanted answers as to why this was, was it some sort of chemical anomaly or the fact that it was Cisco she was kissing? 

This was surreal, if he had been told he would be kissing Caitlin in the lab when he woke up that morning he would not have believed it but now here they were standing here awkwardly, their lips locked. Her lips were cool but it didn't bother him, if that was all that was going to happen it was fine. Part of him wanted to put his hands on her waist, but he feared she would turn him into ice cubes if he did something she wasn't okay with. 

The lab tech hadn't made it this far which gave Caitlin the confidence to see how far she could take it. She opened her lips slightly and sought to deepen the kiss, as she did she was reminded of something that Earth-2's Killer Frost had said, that the only man that could melt her icy exterior was Ronnie...and apparently Cisco. Considering how warm she felt now, Caitlin could believe it.

When Caitlin deepened the kiss, Cisco's hesitance went right out the window, he wrapped his arms around her and told himself if this was the only chance he was going to get, he was going to make it count. 

There was no ice, no sudden case of frostbite, just a warm feeling Caitlin hadn't felt in ages. She should have stopped it then and there, thanked Cisco for his help and have gone on with her day, but it felt so good Caitlin didn't want to stop. It was then she came to a realization that as a scientist she should have seen sooner, she was in love with Cisco Ramon.


End file.
